1. Field
The following description relates to an electronic device configured to display a three-dimensional (3D) virtual space and a method of controlling the electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device configured to display a 3D virtual space including at least one 3D object and a method of controlling the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the demand for mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablet personal computers (PCs), for example, is on increase. A smartphone or a tablet PC refers to an electronic device fabricated in a relatively small size compared to a mobile computer, such as a conventional laptop computer, for example, and may execute a variety of applications, such as basic applications and downloaded applications, for example.
Accordingly, an electronic device may include a launcher application for executing a variety of applications. The launcher application may include an icon capable of executing an application and may have a function of providing at least one icon using a predetermined layout. As for the layout, it is common to arrange at least one icon on a two-dimensional (2D) plane. In addition, when the number of icons exceeds the number of icons capable of being displayed on a single page, the conventional launcher application may set a plurality of pages and arrange icons on each page.
In general, in response to driving of the electronic device or an unlock of a lock-screen set in the electronic device, the launcher application may be displayed on the electronic device and thus, may also be referred to as a wallpaper.
A user may control the electronic device to drive a predetermined application by designating a desired icon from among at least one icon provided from the launcher application.
Here, according to an increase in the number of applications stored in the electronic device, the number of pages of the launcher application for displaying icons may also increase and accordingly, a user may not readily execute a desired application.